A Gloomy Summer
by KENzeira
Summary: Terkadang, lebih baik menerima kenyataan daripada terus-menerus mengejar seseorang yang tak ingin dikejar. Perasaannya sudah dihempaskan begitu keras bahkan sebelum ia mengungkapkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan? AU. RnR?


**A GLOOMY SUMMER**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Maybe rush, typos and OOC. AU.**

**Rukia x Ichigo x Orihime**

**..oOo..**

Mereka bertengkar lagi.

Di koridor sekolah yang tampak ramai karena sedang berlangsungnya jam istirahat sama sekali tak menyurutkan amarah Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis itu meluapkan emosinya pada sosok yang justru terkesan seolah tengah mengabaikannya. Ichigo Kurosaki yang tak lain adalah kekasih Rukia tak menggubris kata-kata kasar yang diluncurkan gadis itu padanya. Ia tetap duduk bersandar pada tiang sambil—berpura-pura—fokus membaca _manga_.

"Bagaimana bisa kita akan menghabiskan musim panas hanya di rumah dan menonton televisi? Hampir semua teman-temanku akan berencana pergi ke pantai bersama kekasih mereka! Kenapa kau selalu saja bersikeras tak mau ikut?! Kau bosan padaku?!"

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia menolak ajakan Rukia untuk pergi ke pantai karena, sungguh, ia merasa itu sama sekali tidak penting. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebosanan yang tidak dirasakan Ichigo terhadap hubungan mereka. Rukia terlalu sensitif.

"Aku tidak bosan padamu. Lagipula liburan musim panas tahun lalu kita lalui dengan pergi ke pantai juga, kan? Apa salahnya kalau liburan kali ini cukup bersantai di rumah?" akhirnya Ichigo menjawab cercaan kekasihnya.

Di balik jendela kelas, tampak seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang sedang memperhatikan pertengkaran dua kekasih itu. Gadis bermata bulat tersebut tak mengalihkan wajahnya sama sekali, bahkan ketika salah seorang temannya mengajak ia pergi ke kantin.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Orihime, apa kau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih sering bertengkar?" tanya temannya. Gadis yang ternyata memiliki nama Inoue Orihime itu mengangkat bahu, isyarat kalau ia pun tidak tahu.

"Entahlah. Kurasa Rukia memang sedikit egois," jawabnya.

"Lagi pula Ichigo sepertinya tipe kekasih yang tak acuh. Lihat saja dia, menghadapi amarah Rukia begitu santainya. Bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya membaca _manga_."

Orihime menoleh kembali ke luar jendela. Mereka masih bertengkar.

"Kau benar. Ichigo bukan tipe laki-laki yang memiliki inisiatif." Orihime bergumam. Kedua tangannya menggempal keras kala melihat Rukia merampas _manga_ yang sedang di baca Ichigo. Gadis yang banyak memiliki pengagum itu merobek _manga_ Ichigo …

Keterlaluan.

Dan setelah itu, Rukia beranjak meninggalkan laki-laki yang tengah terbengong-bengong itu. Rukia mendobrak pintu kelas dengan amarah yang masih berada di puncak.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Lihat saja nanti, Ichigo Kurosaki! Aku akan pergi ke pantai dan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik darimu!" ujar Rukia sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan Orihime.

Mata besar Orihime menoleh ke arah Rukia, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada obyek di luar jendela sana. Iris matanya tak menemukan siapapun selain siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Ichigo sudah pergi dari tempatnya.

"Kita akan ke pantai besok. Kau mau ikut? Tidak masalah meskipun tidak memiliki kekasih untuk diajak bersama." Teman Orihime yang tadi menepuk pundaknya itu menawarkan. "Sepertinya Rukia juga hanya seorang diri." ia menambahkan.

Orihime tersenyum, namun ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak ikut. Banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan selama liburan musim panas berlangsung."

"Sayang sekali. Tahun kemarin kau juga tidak ikut."

Gadis berambut oranye panjang itu mengulum senyum lagi. "Maaf. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa menghabiskan liburan di rumah dan membantu Ibu menjajakan barang dagangannya."

"Tak perlu memaksa orang yang tidak mau ikut. Lagipula Orihime pasti sangat sibuk. Aku benar, kan?" timpal Rukia seraya menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, ke arah Orihime.

"Rukia benar. Aku sangat sibuk," jawabnya.

..oOo..

Inoue Orihime melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang perpustakaan. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya sebentar, masih lima menit menuju bel masuk.

Dan gadis itu pun memasuki perpustakaan. Hanya ada satu orang di dalamnya.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Laki-laki itu sedikit terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hei, kau membuatku kaget, Inoue," jawab Ichigo seraya membenarkan letak duduknya. Gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya sambil terus melukis senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti ada di sini." Orihime mengabaikan protesan Ichigo. Gadis tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ichigo. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Rukia?"

Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa menghela napas panjang?"

"Lama sekali rasanya menunggu liburan musim panas datang. Kenapa juga harus menghabiskannya di tempat yang ramai seperti pantai? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan. Padahal tahun lalu sudah ke sana." Ichigo mencerocos panjang. Walaupun ia terkesan santai saat bertengkar dengan Rukia, sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedikit kesal.

"Kau benar." Orihime membenarkan. "Kudengar, mereka berencana akan menyewa apartemen di pinggiran pantai selama satu minggu."

Ichigo angkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Lagipula apa enaknya seminggu bersama-sama orang yng tidak dikenal? Pasti banyak sekali orang yang berdesakkan karena sama-sama ingin menikmati liburan di pantai."

Inoue Orihime mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mengerti karena ia pun tidak menyukai keramaian. Baginya, keramaian membuat kepala malangnya berdenyut-denyut. Hening beberapa lama. Ichigo menutup _manga_ yang masih dibacanya, iris matanya memandang Orihime.

"Akan berbeda jika menghabiskan satu minggu bersama orang yang tenang sepertimu, Inoue. Aku takkan memprotes sama sekali."

Sepasang mata besar itu membola. Penuturan Ichigo sungguh tidak ia duga.

Merasakan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba menyusup, Ichigo berdehem sejenak lalu ia menyodorkan _manga_ miliknya pada Orihime.

"Kau mau baca? Ini jilid terbaru."

"Eh?" gadis itu menerimanya. Orihime memandang sampul _manga_ volume 12 yang robek di bagian _cover_-nya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti _manga_ ini, sih. Tapi, sepertinya ini sangat bagus. Kenapa bagian depannya robek?"

"Itu … dirobek Rukia. Isinya masih bagus. Untung hanya bagian _cover_ yang rusak." Ichigo menjawab. Sebenarnya Orihime sudah tahu, gadis itu hanya ingin bertanya agar melunakkan suasana canggung yang dirasakannya. "Kasihan sekali dia, tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya membaca _manga_." Ichigo menambahkan.

Orihime tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba sepasang telinga mereka mendengar bunyi bel masuk.

..oOo..

Ichigo Kurosaki masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Liburan musim panas sudah berlangsung dan laki-laki itu memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan keinginannya untuk tidak ikut ke pantai.

Kamarnya begitu berantakan oleh bungkus _mie cup_. Begitulah kesehariannya jika ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Di saat-saat terberatnya karena tidur terlalu larut, telinganya malah mendengar bunyi bel pintu dari depan. Ichigo menggerung kesal namun ia tetap bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Tak ia pedulikan keadaannya yang belum membersihkan diri dengan rambut yang berantakan.

Ichigo membuka pintu. Ia terpaku.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini," ujar seorang gadis seraya mengacungkan sebuah _manga_ di tangan kanannya. "Dan … aku lupa mengatakannya kalau aku akan meminjam jilid lama. Kau pasti punya, kan?"

Meski sedikit bingung, laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Oh, begitu. Masuklah dulu."

Orihime masih berdiri di ambang pintu ketika Ichigo sudah membalik badannya. Merasa tak ada yang mengikutinya, Ichigo menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Ada apa? Kukira kau ikut bersama yang lain pergi ke pantai. Makanya, aku sedikit heran menemukanmu di sini sekarang," ujar Ichigo. Orihime masih terdiam, Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Membuat laki-laki itu terlambat menyadari kalau saat ini Orihime sedang menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Dia bilang dia akan mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu di pantai. Dia memang selalu seenaknya. Dia jahat, kan?" Orihime berbicara dengan wajah yang masih dekat. Ichigo tercekat, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan ketika Orihime lagi-lagi menempelkan bibirnya.

Sebuah bunyi dering ponsel menyelamatkan Ichigo dari ketidaktahuannya harus bereaksi apa. Refleks, laki-laki itu mundur selangkah.

Mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri, susah payah ia berkata. "U-uh, Inoue, ponselmu berbunyi barusan."

Inoue Orihime membuang wajahnya ke kiri.

"Aku … aku sepertinya harus ke toilet sebentar," ujar Ichigo lalu membalik badannya dan berlalu meninggakan Orihime.

Gadis itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu. Ia bukan gadis yang agresif, tapi melihat Ichigo di hadapannya seperti barusan membuat perasaan asing mendorong dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti tadi. Orihime tak menyangka ia akan berani mencium Ichigo, kekasih teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis itu pun meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya. Ia menemukan nama Rukia Kuchiki di sana. Mengiriminya MMS.

Sebuah foto tiga orang gadis dan empat orang pria sedang berada di pantai. Salah satu di antaranya adalah Rukia. Gadis cantik itu memasang senyum ke arah kamera dengan dua jari membentuk huruf V.

'_Banyak sekali laki-laki yang menggodaku di sini. Lain kali kau juga harus merasakan betapa menyenangkannya berlibur di pantai, Orihime.' _begitu bunyi tulisan yang tertera di bawah foto yang dikirim Rukia. Mendadak Orihime sulit bernapas.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada kekasih temannya?!

Gadis berambut oranye panjang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak boleh cengeng. Orihime lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah Ichigo. Ia menunggu laki-laki itu di tepian ranjang kamar yang berantakan.

Lima menit berlalu. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo?

Orihime tahu, laki-laki itu pasti kaget karena tiba-tiba ia menciumnya tanpa aba-aba. Wajar saja kalau Ichigo mengurung lebih lama di balik toilet, laki-laki itu pasti sedang berpikir keras perihal apa yang terjadi dengan Orihime.

Gadis itu gelisah.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merapikan kamar Ichigo. Diambilnya bungkus-bungkus _mie cup_ yang berserakan, tak lupa pula ia mengambil beberapa helai kaos yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan menggantungkannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Setelah itu, Orihime membenarkan letak sprai yang tampak sangat berantakan.

Lama sekali … kenapa laki-laki itu belum kembali?

Inoue Orihime semakin gelisah. Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Cukup deras.

Gadis itu kembali mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dengan mata yang masih memandang rintik-rintik air yang berjatuhan dari langit di balik jendela.

"Hujannya deras. Sebaiknya kau berteduh dulu," ujar Ichigo yang mendadak sudah memasuki kamar. Orihime menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku membuatkan jus jeruk untukmu, aku tidak tahu kau suka jeruk atau tidak."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku suka jeruk. _Arigatou_."

Ichigo menyimpan dua gelas berisi jus jeruk di atas meja. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu."

"Eh?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kau sudah memperbaiki komikku dan …" iris matanya menjelajah ke penjuru kamar, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Dan bahkan kau merapikan kamarku yang sangat berantakan."

Orihime tersenyum. Ya, ia memperbaiki _manga_ itu dengan cara menempelkan solasi tepat dibagian _cover_ yang robek. Gadis itu lalu memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Ichigo, dimulai dari cara laki-laki itu menyimpan dua minumannya.

"Kau ingin meminjam jilid lama, kan? Banyak orang yang bilang kalau _series_ _manga_ ini mengesankan, makanya aku memiliki semua jilidnya."

Gadis itu tak menjawab apapun. Matanya masih setia memandang Ichigo.

"Ah, ya ampun, hujannya deras sekali. Sebaiknya kau baca di sini sambil menunggu hujan reda," ujar Ichigo seraya menarik tirai jendela, menutupnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke sebelah ranjangnya dan menekan saklar lampu di sana. Meskipun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi, kamarnya tampak remang-remang akibat dari ia yang menutup tirai jendela.

"Tentu saja," jawab Orihime.

Dua anak manusia itu tenggelam dalam keheningan. Ichigo tampak begitu serius membaca _manga_ yang ada dalam genggamannya, begitupun Orihime. Keduanya hanya terhalangi oleh meja kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sebenarnya Orihime tidak begitu serius membaca. Sesekali matanya terarah pada sosok di hadapannya. Ichigo begitu tenang. Laki-laki itu semakin terlihat tampan ketika sedang serius membaca.

Orihime tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti ini. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya. Ia merangkak mendekati Ichigo yang berada di seberangnya. Dan kini mereka duduk berdampingan. Laki-laki itu melirik sekilas, namun Ichigo mencoba untuk tidak acuh.

Tangan Orihime terjulur untuk menyimpan _manga_ yang dibacanya di atas ranjang. Ia semakin merapatkan posisinya dengan Ichigo.

"Aku menyukai adegan ini. Aku ingin membaca ulang. Kita bisa membacanya bersama-sama, kan, Kurosaki-kun?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Ichigo tersentak kaget ketika Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Terlebih lagi tangan kanan gadis itu yang merayap memegangi pahanya. Mendadak laki-laki itu lupa bernapas.

Mencoba untuk menghalau perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, ia pun membalikkan halaman demi halaman. Membacanya dengan penuh konsetrasi meski Ichigo tahu ia akan gagal melakukannya. Konsentrasinya buyar.

"Eergh … Inoue, hujannya sudah reda."

Inoue Orihime tersadar. Ia manjauh dari Ichigo.

"Ah, ya, kau benar. Hujannya sudah reda."

Pandangan laki-laki itu terarah pada Orihime. Tidak lama karena setelah itu ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau mau membeli makanan?"

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap. "Apa?"

"Kudengar ada festival tak jauh dari sini. Kita bisa membeli makanan di sana, itu pun jika kau bersedia."

Orihime tak butuh berpikir untuk menjawabnya, bukan?

..oOo..

Gadis itu tak pernah tahu kalau tak jauh dari rumah Ichigo ada sebuah perayaan menyambut datangnya musim panas. Orihime terpukau oleh berbagai macam pernak-pernik berwarna cerah yang dijajakan oleh para pedagang.

"Setiap musim panas, di sini selalu dirayakan dengan mempromosikan barang dagangan masing-masing. Selain itu, diadakan potongan harga yang cukup menggiurkan," ujar sesosok laki-laki di samping Orihime.

Gadis itu mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus mengabarkan berita ini pada ibunya yang _notabene_ adalah seorang pedagang.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku ingin membeli permen jeruk di sana," kata Orihime seraya menunjukkan tempat yang banyak dikerubungi orang. "Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar."

Orihime hendak melangkah kalau saja tidak ada tangan besar yang menahannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Eh? Di sana sangat ramai oleh pembeli. Kau sangat tidak menyukai tempat ramai, kan? Makanya, biar aku saja yang membelinya sendiri."

"Aku ikut bersamamu. Peganglah tanganku."

Gadis itu tidak menyangka Ichigo akan menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Dadanya bergemuruh keras, bahkan Orihime sampai bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan beriringan setelah mendapatkan permen jeruk yang diinginkan Orihime. Mereka tidak tahu harus berjalan-jalan ke mana. Ichigo bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sayang kalau harus melepas genggaman itu. Entah dorongan dari mana, laki-laki itu berani menyilangkan jari-jemarinya dengan jari-jemari Orihime.

Dua anak manusia itu melangkah entah kemana. Menyusuri setiap jajakan pedagang mungkin. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah dering telepon terdengar dari arah saku Ichigo.

Lama sekali ponsel itu berdering, tapi laki-laki itu tak berinisiatif untuk mengangkat telepon yang tersambung padanya. Mendadak kegelisahan kembali menyelimuti hati Inoue Orihime, terlebih ketika ia melihat Ichigo begitu tak acuh terhadap ponsel yang menjerit-jerit di balik saku celananya.

"Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh. "Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya? Itu pasti dari kekasihmu, kan?"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba Orihime melepas genggamannya. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto yang beberapa saat lalu dikirimkan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia mengirim fotonya bersama laki-laki yang merayunya. Dia jahat sekali, kan? Kenapa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan seperti itu?"

Ichigo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Iris matanya memandang Orihime dengan tatapan yang … dipenuhi rasa kasihan.

"Kenapa?" gadis itu bertanya sekali lagi. Namun ia justru mendapatkan sebuah rengkuhan.

Ichigo memeluk Orihime.

"Rukia seperti itu … karena salahku."

Gadis bermata besar itu tercekat.

"Aku selalu bersikap seolah aku tidak peduli padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak menghargai usaha Rukia yang selalu berusaha untuk membuatku senang. Maafkan aku…"

Sebuah tetesan air mata terjatuh di kedua pipi putih itu. Orihime merasa ia sulit bernapas. Bukan karena rengkuhan yang dilakukan Ichigo, tapi karena ia tahu, perasaannya sudah dihempaskan begitu keras bahkan sebelum ia mengungkapkannya.

Hatinya terasa sakit.

"Seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini. Atau setidaknya, seharusnya kau menyukaiku sebelum aku bersama Rukia. Seharusnya kau mengutarakan perasaanmu lebih awal," tutur Ichigo.

Orihime tak mampu menghentikan air matanya. Gadis itu melepas rengkuhan Ichigo. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Gadis itu memandang wajah sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Lalu memasang senyuman lebar. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kaubicarakan?"

Ichigo menatap sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan iba. Lalu bergumam. "Inoue…"

"Kau serius meminjamkan _manga_-mu padaku, kan? Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah liburan musim panas selesai."

Laki-laki itu tahu kalau Orihime sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Detik berikutnya, ia melihat punggung Orihime yang menjauh. Gadis itu berlari meinggalkannya di tengah-tengah keramaian festival.

Apa yang salah?

..oOo..

"Ada apa lagi?!"

Rukia tampak kesal ketika Ichigo meneleponnya tiba-tiba. Padahal ia akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi bersama teman-temannya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau meneleponku?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

Gadis itu memajukan bibir bawahnya, memasang wajah cemberut meskipun ia tahu kekasihnya takkan mungkin bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Ya. Dan kau malah mengabaikanku. Kau selingkuh, ya?!"

Asal tebak sebenarnya.

"Apa kau merasa senang di sana?" Ichigo bertanya dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Aku sampai merasa tidak mau pulang!"

"Bohong. Senyummu dalam foto tidak terlihat bahagia."

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap. "E-eh? Foto?"

"Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Setelah pulang nanti, kuajak kau ke mana saja. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik tempat mana saja yang ingin kaukunjungi bersamaku, oke?"

Hening. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak aneh, Ichigo. Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Jangan-jangan kau memang berselingkuh?!"

Suara menghela napas terdengar. Rukia tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari mulut kekasihnya. Ia menunggu respon dengan cemas.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa …"

Gadis itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidak setia padamu."

..oOo..

Tiga buah _manga_ berserakan di atas ranjang. Pemilik kamar itu sedang menyibukkan diri di balkon kamarnya di lantai atas. Gadis itu sedang memperhatikan anak-anak Akademi yang tengah berolahraga.

"Rentangkan lengan ke depan, lalu diayun. Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan … selanjutnya arahkan ke kaki." Intruksi dari guru pembimbing Akademi terdengar sampai ke balkon kamarnya.

Inoue Orihime memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

Cairan kristal itu terjatuh di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah patah hatinya yang menyedihkan.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Bahunya bergetar. Isakan demi isakan terdengar.

Ia lalu menghela napas panjang.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?!

OWARI

**AN**_: Ini adalah fanfik adaptasi dari manga __**Summer's Mist**__ karya __**Machiko Sakurai**__. Entah kenapa saya sangat tertarik dengan ceritanya. Memang sangat sederhana, tapi saya pikir, inilah satu-satunya manga tentang cinta segitiga yang paling masuk akal yang pernah saya baca. Terlebih, manga tersebut diambil dari sudut pandang si orang ketiga sebagai karakter antagonis, hal itu membuat saya merasa kalau manga yang satu ini terkesan 'Wah'. Terakhir, ini adalah fanfik Bleach pertama saya, mohon maaf apabila terkesan aneh :) _

_ RnR?_

_ Tuesday, November 5, 2013_

_ 2:20 PM_


End file.
